


i don't want you to leave me so maybe i won't ask

by tenant (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Domestic Boyfriends, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tenant
Summary: Draco shows up on Harry's doorstep with a ring in his pocket and butterflies in his stomach.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	i don't want you to leave me so maybe i won't ask

“Draco, love, you do realize you’re sopping wet?” Harry asked, laughing at the blond on his doorstep.  
“Really, Potter, I hadn’t noticed,” Draco responded dryly. “Aren’t you going to let me in? Don’t tell me you mean to stand there with your gob open forever.”  
Harry rolled his eyes and stepped aside, closing the door behind his lover as he came inside to dry off.  
“You could have just cast an impervius, you know- keep yourself dry” Harry mentioned.  
“Well I wouldn’t have had an excuse to come inside then, would I?”  
“Draco, we’ve been together for 8 months. I think you’re allowed to show up unannounced at your boyfriend’s door at this stage of the game.”  
Draco gave no reply, and having cast a drying charm, moved to kiss Harry.  
“You romantic wanker,” Harry murmured, and the pair made their way to the couch.

* * *

A few hours later, Harry woke up in the dark with Draco tangled on top of him. He smiled at the pale man before shifting into an upright position. Draco mumbled something incomprehensible, earning him a whispered,  
“Sleep, love. I’m just getting us a blanket.”  
Harry fumbled, but finding no blanket within reach, settled for the next best thing: Draco’s grey car coat. He wiggled back down and arranged the coat over their bodies best as he could. As he turned to make himself comfortable, something fell out of the coat pocket. Harry caught the item neatly and when he saw what it was, his heart rose to catch in his throat.  
“Blimey,” he breathed, turning the black box in his hands before finally, ever so painstakingly opening it. Inside were a set of silver rings, with a small ruby embedded in one and delicate metalwork on the other. Harry blinked, making sure that he wasn’t imagining things, and glanced at his boyfriend, - no, fiance now, wasn’t he - fast asleep on his bare chest. He let himself have a moment of internal crazy before slowly, quietly, closing the ring case and slipping it back into the pocket. He fell asleep to the sound of wedding bells.

* * *

Draco woke up in the morning with sunlight streaming through the window. This was the day. Not just any day, but very possibly one of the most important days of his life. That it, if he managed not to cock it all up. He had meant to ask yesterday, with the rain pouring down and all; he figured he’d propose at Harry’s door and seal it with a Notebook-worthy kiss and maybe some sex in front of the fireplace afterwards. But no, he’d chickened out and settled for a dry kiss and sex on the couch instead. Which, mind you, was still mind blowingly good (as most things were with Harry) but probably not quite the same as a we’re-getting-married shag.  
Today he’d do it for sure. He’d make some tea and breakfast (a rare occurrence, a Malfoy willing to cook, but Draco was surprisingly good at it), give a heartfelt speech that’d have Harry in bewildered tears, get down on one knee, and slip the jeweled silver ring onto the hand of the love of his life- wait. The rings. In the pocket of his car coat. Which was currently draped over his and Harry’s bodies. He made a frantic grab towards the pocket, and exhaled in relief, box in hand. Harry wouldn’t have seen it, would he? After all, he was still there, lying with Draco- he hadn’t run away just yet. Draco got up from the couch and dressed himself, casting a disillusionment charm on the box just in case. Just as he started off to the kitchen, Harry’s hand reached out and grabbed his.  
“Mm, come back to bed, Draco. Or… to couch?”  
Draco laughed and gave in. He’d take Harry out to dinner tonight, and ask him then. Besides, who was he to deny his lover a morning cuddle?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! this is my first fic (and you can probably tell). Please comment and/or and leave kudos if you liked this fic :) constructive crit would be greatly appreciated! also, the one song everyone should have in their Drarry playlist: https://youtu.be/eyP_jjv_udQ


End file.
